Regalo Sorpresa
by LorePan
Summary: Harry recibe un regalo inesperado


La estancia en el número doce de Grimmauld Place nunca había estado tan tranquila, ni durante alguna de las dos guerras mágicas, ni entre ellas, ni después de ellas; y mucho menos estando en manos del mago más famoso de toda Inglaterra por haber derrotado(dos veces) al mayor mago oscuro desde los tiempos de Grindelwald, Harry Potter, y es que si bien, el chico mencionado era conocido por su tranquilidad, sus amigos más cercanos eran harina de otro costal ya que estos tenían vía libre en su hogar, entraban cuando querían, asaltaban su despensa, y molestaban al pequeño Kreacher.

Harry no podía estar más feliz por esto. En su infancia, lo que le llenaba un poco de calma cuando vivía con los Dursley eran esos momentos de barullo en la vivienda, ya que era en ese instante que sus tíos o su primo se encontraban ocupados con alguna visita y por lo tanto era ignorado.

Ahora años más tarde, si bien no sufría del mismo trato de antaño, el ruido, las risas y la compañía eran cosas que lo hacían-irónicamente hablando-sentirse relajado.

Es por ese motivo que cuando la chimenea crepitó más fuerte y el fuego pasó de ser amarillo al verde dando paso al dueño, su primera reacción fue meter la mano derecha en el costado izquierdo de su chaqueta buscando su varita. Tanto silencio no era normal, no importaba si esta era su casa, a esa hora siempre se encontraba alguno de sus amigos dando vueltas por ella.

Pronunció un leve lumos, provocando que su varita cobrara vida, dio un paso adelante y luego otro más. Revisando cada rincón de la planta baja de su casa.

Al terminar con el recorrido y no encontrar nada, con cautela se dirigió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta alta. Entró a cada una de las habitaciones y no encontró nada. Liberó un leve suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación, al abrir lentamente la puerta se topó con una imagen que nunca esperó encontrarse.

Una chica. Sola. Alta y pelirroja. En su cama. Desnuda.

Por instinto, le apunto con la varita.

─ ¿Quién es usted, y como ha entrado aquí?

La chica sonrió con sorna mientras se levantaba de la cama lentamente.

─ Digamos que… soy un regalo de un amigo.

─ Ningún amigo me enviaría un regalo como… este─ le respondió mientras la repasaba de arriba abajo. La chica, comenzó a acercarse a Harry lentamente.

─ Este es un amigo que te quiere mucho, y quiere que seas feliz─ contestó la pelirroja pasándole los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. El chico tragó duro y se los retiró.

─ Lo siento, pero no soy de los que usted está pensando. Por favor, tápese y retírese.

La pelirroja le sonrió suavemente, y él pudo ver un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada. ─Entonces es cierto lo que dicen, eres todo un caballero. Solo quiero hacerte feliz, para eso me enviaron. Aunque sea por una noche. Por favor.

La chica se acercó nuevamente, esta vez no solo rodeando sus brazos en el cuello, sino atacando sus labios.

Y por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, Harry dudó. Luego se abandonó al beso y a las sensaciones que este le provocaban.

Tomó a la chica por debajo de las rodillasy la llevó a la cama, donde la posó con delicadeza. Se separó un poco de ella, agarrar su varita murmuró un hechizo, que lo dejó completamente desnudo como ella. Tomó sus anteojos y los colocó en la mesa de noche. Despacio, se fue colocando sobre ella sin apartar un segundo la vista de su rostro, veía un poco borroso, así que acercó más su cara a la de ella. Cuando obtuvo completa nitidez, sonrió y la besó de nuevo, mientras repasaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo femenino. La chica abrió un poco las piernas para que él se acomodara.

La siguió llenando de besos y caricias, escuchando cada suspiro que la pelirroja le regalaba.

─ Por favor ya no puedo más. Entra en mí─ le suplicó.

El moreno decidió cumplir su pedido, ubicó su miembro en la entrada de la chica. Con un leve balanceo de caderas entró en ella, llevándose consigo la barrera de su virginidad. Harry sonrió y la chica mordió sus labios para evitar que un grito de dolor saliera de su boca.

─ Libéralo, suelta el grito. Te sentirás mejor.

Y la chica lo hizo. Pero al instante mismo de emitir el sonido, Harry tocó un punto especial que hizo convertir ese grito de dolor en un gemido de placer.

Besaba su cuello, repasaba sus glúteos y sus senos. Era tan perfecto.

Harry no cesaba el balanceo, ya sentía que estaba próximo a culminar, por lo que rodó sobre el mismo, quedando boca arriba y ubicando a la pelirroja encima suyo, justo sobre su miembro.

─ tu turno ─ musitó entre jadeos ─ diviértete, pero ten presente que estoy a punto de terminar.

La bruja se ubicó sobre el pene, y lo introdujo en sí de una sola estocada. Empezó a moverse arriba y abajo hasta que no pudo más, ocasionando primero su liberación y después la de él.

La chica cayó sobre el pecho del moreno. Solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de ambos.

Harry empezó a pasar su mano derecha delicadamente sobre la espalda de la pelirroja, la chica sonrió y levantó un poco su rostro para observarlo.

─ Eres bastante cínico─ le comentó ─ Ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando te diste cuenta que era mi primera vez.

El ojiverde sonrió y abrió los ojos.

─ No tenía porque inmutarme, ya presentía que lo fueras. ¿Por qué crees que he ido tan despacio al principio?

Ella sonrió y le dio un leve beso en los labios ─ Que raro, mostraste mucha reticencia cuando llegué, te negaste de plano a tener algo conmigo. Sin embargo, ni bien te besé ya me tenías tumbada en la cama ─comentó con orgullo de sí misma.

Harry la observó unos segundos, lanzó un suspiro y le sonrió.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, Draco?

La chica se tensó en segundos.

─ ¿Draco? No sé a qué te refieres ─ musitó apurada, levantándose como podía de la cama y alistándose para desaparecer de ahí.

Pero Harry fue más rápido, tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y bloqueó las apariciones y accesos de las chimeneas. La pelirroja se veía cada vez más angustiada.

─ Por favor, cálmate. Sé muy bien que eres Draco.

─ ¡No, no lo soy! ¡Por favor, déjame salir!

─ No liberaré el acceso hasta que me lo expliques.

Viendo que no tenía más salida, la chica apuntó su varita a la cabeza.

De pronto, donde había una hermosa y larga cabellera rojo, ahora se encontraba un cabello platinado y corto. Las formas pasaron de ser suaves y femeninas a toscas y masculinas. Donde había un pecho muy bien formado, se encontraba una completamente plano y lampiño. La vagina de la chica se fue alargando hasta formar un pene.

Harry siguió cada paso de la transformación, hasta volver al rostro del rubio.

─ Ahora está mucho mejor ─ comentó con una evidente mirada de felicidad y gula en su rostro. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al ropero. Buscó entre el hasta dar con una bata de dormir. ─ No es que me moleste tenerte desnudo en frente de mí, todo lo contrario ─ musitó observando a su contraparte de nuevo ─ pero la noche está fresca y no quiero que te enfermes. Además, que desnudo no me dejas pensar ─ repuso mientras le pasaba la bata por los brazos y la cerraba.

─ ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ─ Preguntó el rubio aún incrédulo. Su plan era perfecto.

Harry lo tomó de las manos y lo sentó en la cama.

─ Lo supe cuando me besaste. Es el mismo sabor que sentí hace unos meses.

Draco abrió los ojos, y lo miró incrédulo.

─ ¿Qué sentiste hace meses? ¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca te he besado.

─ Oh sí, si lo hiciste. Solo que estabas muy tomado y no lo recuerdas ─ Respondió bajando la vista a sus manos entrelazadas ─ Fue en la fiesta de primavera del Ministerio de Magia. Tomaste mucho, cuando te convencí de llevarte a casa a descansar, me estrellaste contra una pared y me besaste. Cuando por fin te separé, me decías que habías estado enamorado de mí desde hace mucho tiempo, que te daba rabia que no tuvieras ni siquiera una oportunidad conmigo porque yo era completamente hetero, que para que quede claro, no es del todo cierto. Admiro la belleza tanto femenina, como masculina. Y si hicieran un concurso, te llevarías ambos premios ─ Le comentó pícaro, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Draco ─ Después de eso, intenté sutilmente decirte lo que también sentía, pero por alguna razón nunca escuchabas. No sé si yo era demasiado sutil o tú menos astuto de lo que clama ser un Slytherin.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, y le dio un leve tirón en el cabello en forma de castigo.

─ Créeme, fuiste muy sutil.

─ ¡Ouch! ─ se quejó el moreno. Para después halarlo y estampar sus labios en los ajenos ─ entonces, ¿Cómo quedamos?

─ ¡Ay Potter! ¿No puedes tener un poco más de clase? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ─ Arremetió poniendo sus ojos en blanco, deshaciéndose del abrazo en el que lo tenía el moreno.

Harry sonrió y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama ─ Amo como dices mi apellido, me excita tanto.

Draco levantó la comisura derecha de sus labios en un signo de malicia. Se acercó al moreno y se sentó a horcajadas en él ─No cambies el tema, Potter. Espero que tengas presente esto. Tú eres mío ─ acto seguido lo besó, era un beso salvaje y demandante. Harry le siguió sin inmutarse por el grado de posesividad.

El rubio empezó a mover sus caderas sobre el miembro del moreno, rozándolo levemente. Haciéndolo ponerse cada vez más duro.

─ ¿No piensas responder nada a lo que acabo de decir? ─ preguntó entre gemidos Draco.

─ Nada que acotar─ respondió un Harry más desesperado ─ Sólo has demandado lo obvio.

Respondió como pudo mientras a tientas con una mano buscaba en su mesa de noche un frasco de lubricante y con la otra le deshacía los nudos a la bata. Con premura, hundió los dedos previamente lubricados en el ano del rubio, provocando que este lanzara un gemido más fuerte y que se moviera aún más rápido sobre los dedos del moreno. Quien en un movimiento rápido, untó de lubricante su miembro y posicionó al rubio sobre él, logrando que este cayera con premura sobre su miembro. Draco se movía con desespero, intentado llegar al punto máximo y a su vez, estimulando a Harry a alcanzarlo con él.

No hizo falta esperar mucho por esto, primero llegó Harry y a los pocos segundos Draco.

Ambos sudados y agotados, lograron ralentizar su respiración. Intentando controlar sus emociones. Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco, abrazándolo. Mientras el rubio besaba su pecho una y otra vez.

─ Soy tuyo, Draco. Siempre lo he sido. Incluso cuando nos llevábamos mal en el colegio.

Draco sonrió.

─ Tienes un gusto excelente, Potter. Algunas veces flaquea, pero lo tienes.

─ Lo que me lleva a preguntarte dos cosas. La primera, ¿Qué ibas a hacer cuando termináramos de estar juntos?

Draco suspiró

─ Iba a huir, solo por unos días, para guardar el momento en mi memoria y vivir de él por un largo tiempo.

─ Eso no suena muy tú.

─ ¡Estaba desesperado! Realmente quería tener algo que, no sé, que me hiciera sentir aunque fuese por poco tiempo que fuiste mío. Llevar tu esencia. Perdóname por el método.

─ No te preocupes, Draco. Lo importante es que fuiste más valiente que yo, aún no me decidía a hacer nada. ¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría? Un Slytherin ganándole a un Gryffindor en valentía. Eso es nuevo.

─ Eso es para que aprendas que los Slytherins siempre seremos mejores que ustedes los leoncitos domados. Y, ¿Cuál era la segunda pregunta?

─Ahh sí, ¿Por qué elegiste pelirroja?

Para su consternación, vió como una leve capa rojiza se posaba en el rostro de Draco.

─ Bueno… ─ titubeó el rubio ─ pues, teniendo en cuenta que salías con la Weasley en Hogwarts, pensé que sería más fácil que _Cayeras_ ante mí, si teníamos algún parecido.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos segundos, procesando la información. Y fue cuando largó la carcajada.

Draco lo dejó reír a sus anchas, esperando silenciosamente. Cuando por fin el moreno se tranquilizó.

─ ¿Ya dejaste de reír?

─ Lo siento, Draco─ se disculpó Harry─ es solo, que es en serio gracioso. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo estimo mucho a Ginny, pero me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que lo nuestro era algo completamente… descabellado. Quiero que entiendas que en serio te quiero.

Draco suspiró levantándose suavemente para no hacer daño a Harry.

─ Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.

Harry sonrió.

─ Si, también tengo hambre─ tomó la mano del rubio mientras lo dirigía a las escaleras. ─Oye, me gustas más, mucho más así como estás, como chico. Espero que no vuelvas a cambiarte. Aunque he de reconocer que Draco/chica también es muy hermosa.

Lo único que se escuchó al cerrar la puerta, fue la fuerte carcajada que lanzó Draco ante la idea de transformarse de nuevo en chica.

Fin


End file.
